The Man Next Door
by WhiteHawk98
Summary: Jay's a college student who gets followed by a stranger, only to get so close to that stranger and make him a good friend.. Or is he a good friend? Just a short story, yaoi warning, humble and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

In a messy room, where time drew its walls a little dirty and old, the clothes were nicely packed in the closet, a little desk next to it with books, papers and pens. And aside to it, next to a window, a was the bed. The clock ticking echoed in the small room.

And there goes the alarm, a hand swings in lazely trying to stop it, only to end up pushing the clock off the end table and causing it to stop, a groan was heard. Rising from his slumber a young man sat up and yawned, staring at his surroundings, rubbing his eyes, he grabbed a rubber tie and tied up his slightly long hair in a pony tail, and stood up.

After washing his face and having a nice breakfast he rushed to his closet, he threw on a black t-shirt under a green hoodie, under a long brown coat, black jeans, long boots, red scarf wrapping around his neck and a red cotton hat, it was winter after all.

He took a bag, slung it over his shoulder and hurried out of his apartment, he locked the door and walked out;

"Good morning mister Jay!" A man in his purely simple red shirt and brown shorts smiled, he was a little fat and old. But his smile told he was kind,

"Morning sir," the young man called Jay replied with a smile, "Off to college I see?" the man asked, "Yeah, I'm a little late so if you'd excuse me," Jay said, his scarf slightly hiding his mouth, "Oh go ahead! Good luck!" And with that he began to jog his way.

Jay was running and so afraid that he's going to be late, till he crashed into someone, sending him back and knocking him flat on his back. He jolted up and continued running looking back, "Sorry!"

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" A rough voice snarled, it was a large man with green eyes, he wore several layers of clothings, but the top was a thick jacket with grey scarf around his lower portion of his face, he was obviously carrying some snacks that he dropped when Jay crashed into him

Jay was too much in a hurry to even bother helping the man, he entered the college not so far away, and there, he bent and caught his breath.

Meanwhile the man was still standing there staring down at the snacks he dropped, then sighed and turned to the college, "Freaking cunt!" He spat, and bent down collecting his stuff. He looked awfully nasty, his beard not shaved, his clothes kind of ripped off, his hair messy, not a morning person.

It's 12 pm now, Jay was walking back from a group of guys and girls waving good bye, 'I should really apologize to that man,' Jay thought to himself, he sighed and spotted him, the one with grumpy green eyes and messed up face in general. Just sitting there smoking a cigarette, just looking at him makes Jay so scared, this is a streets man, uneducated, unmannered and probably unpredictable.

"Um..Ahem," Jay cleared his voice

The man just turned to him, stared with his dead eyes then went back to gazing at nothing while exhaling smoke

"About earlier I ah... I'm so sorry, I was in a rush and um.. I think I.. Dropped your stuff?"

The man just crushed his cigarette into the ground, giving a glare to Jay

"I-I thought this would at least make up for your trouble.." Jay kneeled carefully, and handed the man a juice box, "I bought it from my collage.. I know it's completely silly but-"

"You yap a lot boy, you know that?" The man glared

'Well you're a polite man..' Jay sweatdropped, "Listen, I came to apologize not to get lectured." He crossed his eyes

"Whatever." The man scowled,

Eventually Jay stood up and left, he didn't like this sort of men, they're like wolves. The bite and run off.

Days passed by, and he always somehow meets this man, specially outside of his collage, is he stalking him or something?

Jay was walking out of the college with his friends, Joe, Bex and Evan, he was laughing and mentioned something about tacos. He then turned to the gate of the university and gasped, he jumped behind Bex who rose a brow, "Jay?"

"It's him! I swear!" He pointed at the gates, "Who?" Bex shoved Jay away, "You've been so causious whenever we approach the gate, is something wrong?" The ginger, Evan, asked.

"There's a man I once bumped into and ever since he's been there outside the collage just standing, I see him! He also goes to the market I work in and just doesn't buy anything he just wanders in there," Jay crossed his eyes, nervous

"A stalker?" Joe laughed nervously

"_Men _stalker? Come on Jay, you'll be fine," Bex shooed him off, he grumbled but walked off, he's a brave man, he can handle himself.

He walked out of the gates, too afraid to look back. The man threw his cigarette and began walking behind him. Jay couldn't stand it, he turned back and glared into the windows to the man's soul, "What's with you!" He growled, "I'm warning you, back off!" Jay stood in a defensive pose

The man took a while to respond, he's either stupid, or stupid. And Jay's sure he's both. "I just wanted to talk," "Talk? By freaking spying on me?" He rose a brow, "I can't believe you.." "Trust me, if there's one thing I'd do to you, it's just talking." The man said, with a straight face.

"Please go away, approaching people this way's just disturbing." Jay frowned, and left the man next door.

But Jay's only about to know how lucky he is that this perticular man followed him..


	2. Chapter 2

Jay was so tensed up, these kind of men don't like to get dumped. Oh, what did he get himself into?! WHY did he even apologize to that guy? All sorts of regrets now race through his mind, as he shifts to the narrow alley where the door to the building is.

A man called out just then, "Hey! Hey, uh.. You there." Jay stopped, panting, he turned his head and upon seeing yet another streets man, his hair stood up on end,

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Jay growled, the man scowled, "I'd be more careful if I were you," he said, but surprisingly didn't raise his voice, "Come out boys, I don't think he's going to buy it." He told

Three other men walked up towards the brown coated Jay, "What the-" he widened his eyes, backing away.

"Look buddy, I'll cut straight to the chase, give us your cash, and we leave." Their leader snarled taking out a butterfly knife from his belt.

"What's going on, Jay?" The landlord peaked his head out, "Mr. Greg!" Jay ducked his head, trying to warn him off.

"You filthy street skunk bags again?" Mr Greg crossed his eyes, "Hey! It's the grampa again!" One of them laughed, "Oh come on gramps, were just having fun with him. No need to worry." Their leader spread a broad, sly smirk.

"You let him go right now or I'll-" "Or you'll what? Call the cops? You won't dare, will you? Didn't you have a little daughter mister Greg? What's she, like... 7 years old? Would be a shame if something happened to her." He spoke, completely wrecking Greg's courage, he turned to Jay.

"It's alright mister Greg! I'll handle this.." Jay nodded, he narrowed his eyes when Greg attempted to run towards the gang, two of them bolted up and held him harshly, forcing the old man om his knees, with his head down.

"MR. GREG!" Jay yelled, the leader held him back, "Give us your fucking cash then perhaps none of this would've happened!" He screamed in discontent,

Jay could only look up at him with such anger, he tucked his hand in his pocket and took out his wallet,

"That's a good boy." The leader smiled and signaled his men to loosen their grip on the old man,

Handing him the money, Jay turned to mister Greg and helped him up, "Thanks a ton!" The leader grinned walking off, "Now remember, we don't like the cops to know of what happened, you should consider the safety of that little girl mister Greg." He snickered, then ran off.

"Come on Mr Greg," Jay sighed, "I'm so sorry Jay.. They threatened me using my daughter and just," "No worries mister Greg." Jay smiled, "What matters is that you're okay."

"Bless you Jay, you deserve happiness." Mister Greg smiled, for a moment.. Jay felt that he wouldn't mind some happiness, till he spotted something big, something grey running on four,

He yelped and peaked his head after the swift creature, the hell was that? He ran after it, curiosity filling up his head.

He believed the creature stopped in another alley near the market Jay works in, he could hear yelling.

"..Leave us the fuck alone!" One of the men yelled, "I told you, DON'T come near him." "You once tell us to take all the money we can find and now you tell us to leave that kid alone?!"

Jay peaked his head, he gasped lightly, is that the scruffy man from earlier?

"Listen here you punks," the larger man grabbed one of them, the moment he did, the screamed at him to let go.

"You rob every fucking house, you kill anyone you see, But that particular guy, you won't come near him." He yelled, "Fuck you!" The man struggling in his hands growled,

The man in black coat turned, grabbing the man's head. Jay slightly jumped at the scene, when he bashed the other mans skull into the wall.

"Well?" The man turned to the others, "Anyone want to try dying?"

"Luke, Luke please, just.. Here! Take it and don't show us your face!"

And with that, Luke, the man in black coat turned around and stopped when he saw Jay's head peaking from the wall. The others fled.

Jay ducked his head and attempted to run, but Luke grabbed his wrist and turned him around. "Let me go you freak!" Jay struggled, "Calm down." Luke said firmly

"I told you.. I want to talk." "You're the one who sent them you bastard!" Jay growled punching Luke's arm to force him to let go

"You bashed that guy's face in the wall and made him go through god knows how much pain! You've put mister Greg's daughter in danger! And you still want to talk?!" Jay boasted

Luke bent to Jay's level and lifted some cash at Jay's face, "Your money.." he said calmly.

Jay stopped for a moment, he took the money and looked down. He didn't notice it till now but it's getting cold..

"I'm sorry for your trouble. I'll make sure they won't bother you again." Luke explained

He lets Jay's wrist go, and tucked his hands in his pockets. Jay backed off and ran back to his flat, his mind still replaying what had happened. He thought Luke would bash his head too, but come to think of it, Luke was somehow..

Jay stood at his flat's door, panting, his hand that held the money now on his heart, catching his breath, he unlocked the door and stopped, he turned his head back.. 'One of a kind..'


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was completely normal. Jay woke up, got dressed and went to college.

It was snowing hard, he could barely make way through the deep snow, he looked up at the gates of the college. There he was, as usual, waiting for Jay all day, through this cold weather, Luke. Jay crossed his eyes and waggled his way to the gates.

He ignored the fact that Luke was walking behind him. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday, the violence hes seen from Luke.. and the man says he wants to talk.

Jay glared back at Luke and sighed, "How many times am I going to tell you to leave me alone?" He snapped

Luke stayed silent, his scarf covering his mouth, Jay didn't notice it till now, but Luke looks.. Tidier?!

He shaved his beard, and his hair looks nice. Man he even wore suitable clothes, what's he up to?

"You study economics?" Luke spoke, breaking the silence between them.

Jay stayed silent, but nodded quietly. Luke nodded his head as well, then looked back at his boots, digging their way through the deep snow.

Jay blinked, and glanced at Luke, ".. You?" He asked, to Luke's surprise, the college kid talked back!

Luke shrugged, "I'm not educated.." he said, Jay ducked his head, why did he ask if he expected the answer? Is he treading on some mighty thin ice here?

"Oh.. Sorry.." Was the only thing Jay can reply with.

"It's okay, I'm doing fine without it anyway." Luke told,

Jay snapped and replied quickly, "Like hell you are! Look at you, living off of other people's money.. Hell the cops are probably after you.. I know I shouldn't judge people's lifestyle, but still you know.. You deserve better." Jay said, sinking his head into the scarf for warmth.

Luke smirked, "Do you think so?"

"Yep."

"What makes you think I do?"

And with that, Jay stopped, them resumed walking faster, "I just do!"

He could hear Luke snickering, and fastening his pace to keep up with jay, "Come now, there has to be a reason." "No! Geez, why are you still here?! Bugger off!" Jay huffed

Luke smiled lightly and returned to his silence, as the pass by a hot dog wagon

"Hot dog?" Luke asked

"Tch, impossible.. Not eating with a strang-"

Grooooowlll

Jay hide his head in his scarf with embarrassment, Luke chuckled, "Hot dog it is." He walked off

Jay should admit, he was feeling hungry.. He forgot his breakfast.

Jay was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, watching cars coming and going. Luke sat next to him. Handing him the hot dog, Jay stayed silent and munched om his hot dog.

Luke took out a juice box and tucked the straw in it, Jay sweatdropped, "You kept it?" He looked at the larger of the two.

"Mmm.." Luke mumbled, drinking his orange juice, "want some?" "No.."

Jay blinked and looked up at the cloudy sky, why's Luke treating him nicely? That's creeping him out, the loud angered voice of Luke telling the men to do anything but come near Jay echoed in his mind.

"Day dreaming?" Luke interrupted, "Just thinking mostly.. I mean.. Why would you even bother getting my money back.. it's funny because just two days ago you called me a cunt." Jay rose a brow

Luke shrugged, "Geez! You piss me off.. kinda.. You know what, I'll repay you and become your tutor." Jay crossed his arms with a frown

Luke almost chocked, "The actual fu-"

"You'll learn the basics, reading and writing, everyday, making a sentence-"

"Wowow I didn't ask for this!" Luke crossed his eyes

"Well I didn't ask for a hot dog either." Jay stood up and walked off

He could hear Luke kick the snow and whine like a little kid about it, Jay smirked, amused.

Luke insisted on walking Jay home, Jay learned that Luke isn't homeless as he thought, he has a flat nearby. So that makes them neighbors? Maybe.

He also knew that Luke's had a hard childhood, a rebellious one in fact. Luke opened a lot of conversations about himself, and even jay began replying and talking back, while Luke listens deeply.

They arrived to the alley that led to the flat's door,, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Luke said

Jay just walked ahead, he stopped and looked back, "I've been curious all the time.." he began, "Why are you acting so different around me? I mean, I even saw you kill a man.. You even told them to do anything but assault me.. Do I know you somehow?" He asked, he layed it out. The question that's been bothering him for a good day or two.

Luke stayed silent, only the wind whistling could be heard, that made jay nervous..

"You really want to know why?" Luke told straightly

"I-If that is something personal then I-" Jay stopped, watching cautiously Luke as he approaches him.

"Wait a second-" Jay widened his eyes when Luke bent to his level, he was backing away, but the larger man grabbed his wrist, "Do you really want to know that, Jay?"

Jay was shivering, "No! I changed my mind, Luke I'm warning you I;'d scream so loud and let mister Greg-"

His voice was muffled when Luke's lips pressed against his, Jay widened his eyes and stared at the sky above, everything was.. Blurring?

Luke pulled away, leaving Jay's face completely red

"Well you Can say... hmm.." Luke took his time, "I think, I like you."

Jay froze in his place, what did he just hear? A confession? From a man? Was that a kiss or just a teaser?

Jay wriggled out of Luke's grip and ran towards his flat, "Good night!" Was the only thing he could say.

Luke stood there and smiled, he walked off.

Jay was sitting on his bed in his PJs, still dwelling on what happened earlier, his first kiss was a man, a stranger non the less.. He buried his face in his pillow,


	4. Chapter 4

_I think.. I like you._

'what just happened..' Jay's voice trembled, the picture of Luke forcing him still and pecking his lips froze in his mind

_Do you really want to know, Jay?_

'What's this kiss supposed to mean?' Jay shivered

_You know why, Jay?_

_Jay?_

_Jay?_

_JAY! _

He woke with a start, his friend Bex with a creeped out expression was obviously nudging, no, shoving him violently to wake up.

"...I.. whuh.." Jay rubbed his eyes

"You... were drolling.." Bex wrinkled her nose

Not noticing the mess Jay has made on his desk, he flailed and began begging for a tissue, some of his friends started to laugh, it is a first, Jay fell asleep during college.

Of course he would.

On his way home, it was a calm weather. Cold, but quiet. He was staring down at the ground, deeply in thought.

"Jaayyy-Jay!" A cheerful voice came from behind, Bex glomped him and grinned, "My bro and I are going to karaoke, wanna come?"

"I'll pass, I'm sorry." Jay smiled

"Oh bother, wait.. Is your voice that bad?" She grinned deviously, "W-What!? No?" Jay rose a brow and yawned, "But I need to go to sleep.. ugh.. I have my part time job too.."

"Whatever, you lose then!" She smiled letting go and walked ahead

Jay glanced forwards and jumped, his hair stood on end, his mind screaming, 'IT'S HIM! ABORT, ABORT!'

Jay rushed to Bex and hid behind her, "It's him again! It's him!"

"What?"

"My neighbo-Uh my stalker-UH W-... The man that's been following me!" Jay freaked out, he tensed up, just look at him! How dare he?!

He's even smoking like it's no one's business!

Bex gasped and growled, pulling up her sleeves, "Why I oughta-"

She marched towards Luke, with Jay dragged behind, begging her to stop.

She stopped in front of Luke, who didn't even glance at her.

"Look here mister," she pointed with a snarl

Luke looked down at her, and with a cold motion, he pointed at himself

"Yes you! Geez!" She crossed her eyes, "I thought you were a joke at first, but now you're even giving ME the creeps!" She snarled

Luke peaked his head and saw Jay quivering like a pup with his tail between his legs

He smiled lightly, "Oh hi Jay."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Bex boasted

Luke turned to her, his green eyes now crossed in irritation, that made her think again about getting in a fight with him.. that large man.

"Bex.. ah.. It's okay, believe me. He's okay." Jay stepped between them

Luke leaned a little and began sniffing Jay's hair, Jay sweatdropped, "Can't say if he's mentally okay though.." his eye twitched,

"Karaoke?" Bex turned to Jay, who sighed, "Yes yes! Okay!" He huffed, after demandimg to treat Jay like a king, Bex left.

Luke turned to Jay, "Karaoke?" He rose a brow

"Sing along crap," Jay turned anyway, he fixed his clothes sighing, he was cautious.

"Anyway, I have to go hom and-" "Here." Luke placed something around Jay's neck. That made him jump a little but when he looked at it, he rose a brow, "A.. Glowstick?" "10 bucks, pretty." Luke smiled

"Thank you?" Jay rose a brow

"But really, I have to go." "Then I go with yo-" "No! No!" Jay backed away, "Just.. Go somewhere else..Please.." he crossed his eyes, he didn't wait for a response. He should end his contact with Luke. And end it for good.


	5. Chapter 5

...

_It's been a month.._

Jay looked out of his window,

_Since I last saw The man next door.._

Last time Jay talked to Luke, he told him to go somewhere else.. And ever since, Luke wasn't there, waiting for him to finish college..

'Did he take it seriously..?' Jay zoned out, he was at the counter in the market he works in.

He was wearing an apron with the market's name on it, and a hat. With a tag card on his chest, saying 'Hi! I'm Jay!'

'I mean.. I-I meant he should go somewhere else.. But.. Not to never see me..' he crossed his eyes

'Wait.. Was I the reason he disappeared?' Jay widened his eyes, 'No.. No.. Then.. What did I mean by go somewhere else?...'

"Hey Jayster." A silly sounding voice laughed

Jay snapped into reality, it's his friend Denis, "Boss said it's my shift," he grinned. "Oh? But mines not over yet.." Jay blinked, "Ah.. He said he noticed your behaviour and thinks you should go rest, it's as if something's bothering you.. what's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just some lack of sleep."

"Oh.. I see.."

Denis took Jay's place, his eyes locked on the glowing stick, hung around Jay's neck "Still wearing it? Ever since you got it you keep it arou d your neck." He reached out to touch it

Only to have his ha d slapped away, "Don'!" Jay snapped

"Whoa.. easy there tiger." Denis laughed rubbing his hand

Jay rolled his eyes, and went to the employees room, took off his apron and hat, took his bag and phone and walked off..

Where have Luke been?

Rather, where IS he?

When he arrived to his flat he sighed, he took out his keysand unlocled the door, he noticed a black pile on the corner of the alley, 'what IS that?' He saueezed his eyes to focus his sight.

It's Luke, sleeping in the snow, he looked miserable, he had bags all around him, his hair was messy and his scruffy beard grew again..

Jay was shocked. He froze there for a good 2 minutes before dropping everything he had, he rushed to the larger man and kneeled, gently slapping his face, "Luke? Luke? The hell happened!?" He noticed Luke's absolute cold skin.

Luke fluttered his eyes open, 'thank god..' Jay sighed, "Where have you been you butthole!" He shoved him to the snow violently, only for Luke to grunt.

"Homeless.." Luke sat up

Jay turned to him with a tilted head, "What?"

"I had way too many debts.. They took my flat." He blinked, "so that's why you're here?" Jay rose a brow, somehow, he was happy yet sad to hear this.

"I just.. ran out of options.. I don't know where to go.." Luke gathered his bags amd stood up,

Jay blocked his path, "Look.. I know it's all of a sudden but.. And ah.. I know it would be so disturbing but.. My flat's decent.." Jay told, his mind yelling at him, what are you doing?!

Luke stayed silent, "I'm doing good on money and.. I think I can handle another person.. so.." Jay blinked nervously, searching for words.

"You can.. for a while until you get up on your feet.. you know.. s-stay with me." He finished.

A moment of silence passed, Luke was just frozen in his place.

Suddenly Jay burned red, "I-I mean I know this is all suddden but oh god, Jay what are you saying?! Haha.. I-I mean of course it was just a suggestion-" he stopped, widening his eyes when Luke hugged him tightly, burrying his head in Jay's shoulder.

"Thank you." Luke said, eyes closed.

"Mm.." Jay nodded with a red face, "now let go so that I carry these bags." He demanded

"Let go."

"Luke."

"Now."

"Okay.." Jay sighed, dropping the bags when Luke dropped some too, they're in the flat now. Luke wandered around like a small child. Admiring the flat.

"Now.. rule number one.. NO garbage. You clean what you throw.

Two, you dont disturb me when I study. College comes first. Three-"

"Thank you!" Luke smiled brightly, so bright it struck Jay silent, he blinked and looked down, "No problem.."

Luke grinned,

_'I guess.._

_Just for once.._

_Only this once..' _Jay returned the smile

_'I like you too..'_


End file.
